


Anti-Pregnancy Elixer

by Chlstarr



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unrealistic Elixer, Unrealistic Sex, cute smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: It's that time in Minnie's heat cycle again, and Mickey nearly forgot about it. Luckily for him, Minnie's got an extra special surprise to spice things up this time around. An elixir that completely prevents pregnancy no matter how many times a couple goes at it.And boy howdy do they go at it.





	Anti-Pregnancy Elixer

**Author's Note:**

> The anti pregnancy elixir was Squad Unit 19's own original idea, btw.

Early morning wake up calls were the worst. That was the first thought Mickey had as he woke up from the sound of his cell phone ringing on his nightstand. He sat up, stretched and answered only to irritably find that it was Chief O'Hara… _again_.

Mickey had been helping O'Hara with a bunch of cases for the past week or so, he already lost count of the cases and more importantly the days that have passed, which is something he should’ve paid a little more attention to, but we’ll get to that. The other important thing to note here is that Mickey and Minnie haven’t _seen_ much of each other because these cases took so long, pretty much all of Mickey’s energy would be drained day in and day out. Not a good thing when one is married and has other…shall we say…’priorities’ to attend to at times.

Mickey though still slightly groggy as he talks to the chief, just happens to glance to the calendar that is also on the nightstand, as he eased himself to sit on the edge of the bed facing away from his wife. He saw the date from Minnie’s careful organization from when he forgets to update things himself. Judging by all the cross outs of the days, he forgot to still keep one very important detail in mind about his darling wife and _her_ biological calendar. Just the realization of it made him wake up fully.

Next to him in bed, well, behind him now, he heard Minnie stir, and he felt the air change instantaneously, knowing she was awake without even having to look. Pheromones are scentless but they’re still there and draw people to each other, and Mickey immediately caught a whiff of her pheromones with each intake of breath he took through his nose. She was in heat… And boy was he in for it.

Minnie knew Mickey was on the phone, and also knew that Chief O'Hara was on the other end. However, her erotic itch that really needed to be scratched made her too playful in a mood to care. Eyes half-lidded, she scooted closer to him, and moved her arms around him.

"Good morning, sweetums." She purred cutely in his ear, making his heart race as he breathed in more of her intoxicating scent that was amplified by her invisible pheromones. 

Mickey was now sweating bullets. His brain had reverted its full attention the girl behind him. He tried to keep his composure on the phone, but he knew Minnie, and he _knew_ that already she was having way too much fun to quit. She kissed his neck, several times, making his heart skip multiple beats. Then she leaned up and playfully nipped his ear.

She was fully aware of what she was doing, not being too far gone in her lust just yet, and she was having a blast doing it. She was having oodles of fun torturing him. This was revenge, payback, and completely fair game for a while back when Minnie was trying to talk to Daisy, or was it her mother on the phone? Either way, Mickey had teased her in much of the same manner she was teasing him now, and she was milking this for all it was worth. Sure she was in heat now, so she had the excuse. Although she _had_ contemplated it for a long while now anyway.

Mickey meanwhile was now stuck between two worlds, his exciting work, and exciting the love of his life in another matter altogether. He was half paying attention to what the Chief was saying on the other line as his other half of attention was on the ministrations Minnie was providing him with.

"He's already hit three shops just last week," O'Hara said.

"Y-Ya don't say." Mickey replied, feeling Minnie’s hot, wet little tongue moving along his neck, moving closer to his lips.

"He's evaded my men every time they've chased him." O’Hara continued.

Minnie nipped his ear.

"Yiee!" Mickey yelped.

"I know, it surprises me too. And he taunted them last night when he robbed the last place." O’Hara went on, not quite realizing the yelp Mickey gave was not in the right tone to be necessarily conversational.

Minnie dragged Mickey back into the bed, crawled on Mickey's lap, pushed him down onto his back, and then pulled off her tank top, revealing her gorgeous, though tiny, bare breasts underneath. 

"Now that's just not fair." Mickey said to _her_ nearly whining, but if the Chief heard the whine he didn’t comment on it.

"I know." The Chief replied simply. 

"Do I look like I care?" Minnie hummed with a grin, leaning down closer.

"He's toying with us." The chief said. 

"You can say that again." Mickey quipped, playfully glaring at the lovely vision of a woman on top of him, pinning him down. He didn't even really hear or pay attention to the Chief's bemoaning words. 

"And he managed to get away with around $14,000 last night."

Minnie, yanked off her pajama bottoms and her underwear as well as Mickey’s and re-straddled him again. She shifted her hips, rubbing her crotch against his now growing appendage. 

"Omigosh!" Mickey groaned, trying not to let it sound too much like a moan of pleasure. Luckily it also masked Minnie’s squeal of slight pain as the first ripple of need flowed through her, her vagina was starting to widen, redden, and get wet.

"I know, that's the most he's taken so far." O’Hara replied on the other end, completely unaware of what was really going through Mickey’s true mentality and the rest of the actual situation going on, on the other side of the line.

Mickey wanted to get the phone conversation over with, but first he had to address someone and quickly hit the mute button on the phone.

"What the heck are ya doin'?" He hissed. 

Minnie kept smiling a sly, devious little smile. "Playing."

"Well, yer _really_ makin' it hard fer me t' concentrate." Mickey growled playfully, he wasn’t too mad at her after all.

She giggled. "Oh, just you wait. In a second, you won't be able to think at all." She leaned down and kissed him. 

"So what do you think, Mickey? We could really use your help on this one too." O’Hara edged on.

Their lips parted, Mickey was stunned in a daze before he shook his head, collected his bearings and unmuted the phone. "Uhh, chief, I uh..." He looked at the girl sitting on top of him. Her warm, I-want-you- ** _right now_** smile boring into his soul. _As if_ _he going to pass this up_. "I can’t tonight, look, if nobody gets ‘im by tonight then I’ll help ya tomorrow, something _really_ important just came up."

Minnie giggled, moving her hips back and forth once. "I'd say more like sprang up, hee hee!"

"Anyway, this is _so_ super important that it's gonna be an all-day thing so I'll call ya when we're done." He shook his head. "When  _I'm_  done! Anyway, gotta go, bye!" He hung up the phone, tossed it to his nightstand and quickly grabbed her, rolling them over so he was on top. She squeaked at first by the sudden action, then laughed as she found herself under him. "Oh, ya horny little minx." He was grinning as he said it. 

She laughed, moving one arm around his waist as she used her other to play with his ear. "Hey, it's not my fault you forgot what day it was."

"Didja know I was on the phone with the Chief?" He asked out of mild curiosity.

She nodded and giggled. "Of course! Not that I cared, ha ha!" Then she smirked evilly. "Consider that payback for when you teased me on the phone. Now we're even." Then she remembered what he had told the Chief. "What did you mean when you said this was going to be an all-day thing?"

"Well, the Chief has run me ragged all week anyway so I’d say you and I both deserve the day off. What else didja think it meant, toots?" He asked, his grin widening while he wiggled his non-existent eyebrows saucily.

She grinned, then giggled. "Ooh-ho! This is gonna be a fun morning!" She giggled louder then as Mickey quickly moved in and started kissing her neck and shoulders. All while Mickey stayed mindful of their lower halves and kept them practically melded together, which made Minnie _feel_ him harden with his ever growing arousal. Minnie moaned when she felt it get even bigger, and since all Mickey had left was his pesky night shirt, she did the honors of unbuttoning it for him.

Once he was fully unbuttoned, Mickey shimmied out of the sleeves and tossed his former containment to the floor off to her side of the bed. Then he kissed down her luscious little body, with each passing kiss down she let out little squeals or little moans of his name. He kissed down to her thighs, and twisted the skin on the inside of one of them with his lips, earning a higher pitched squeal of his name than usual, with good reason of course. She was super sensitive there. He however was mostly there to gauge how red she was.

“Yep, ya need me that badly.” Mickey quipped after whistling a lone low note of being impressed.

“You don’t have to tell me that twice.” Minnie scoffed to the point of almost snorting.

“So, what condoms do ya wanna use this time?” He asked her curiously as he sat up and leaned over to her bedside drawer to dig into it.

“Actually….” Minnie started, as she sat up and dug into the drawer herself, pulling out a bottle of what looked like medicine. “With this, we don’t need condoms anymore so long as we both take a teaspoon of this…elixir. Or as many teaspoons as we want really, the more teaspoons the more days in effect it is. Basically it’s the ultimate birth control especially since it works right away…I had Doc Static make it for me- ** _us_**.” She corrected herself at the end blushing madly.

Mickey was quiet for a moment as he took a hot second to take it all in, but raised his brow in extreme curiosity. “And its safe fer us ta drink?” He asked finally just to make sure.

“Of course, he tested it numerous times, it works, it’s safe for us to drink, but it will taste like regular cold medicine that has no fun flavor, so it will taste terrible.” Minnie couldn’t help admit with a nervous giggle, then she winced as another wave of slight pain raced down to widen her vagina. Otherwise, for once she couldn’t read Mickey’s expression for what he really thought about all this except that he was still stunned stupid that it was even a thing.

“Sounds like it’s worth it if it’s the ultimate birth control that can be taken by both parties…We’ll have ta thank Doc later….as soon as I can muster the courage to look ‘im in the eye with a straight face.” Mickey replied as he snagged the elixir off the bedside table and took the little measuring cup that was on top to measure out the teaspoon. Then he took a gulp and made a face right away. It wasn’t all that great, but he’s been dared to consume worse things than something with a cold medicine taste to it…especially when he was a kid.

He passed it to her as soon as he was fully finished with his gulp, and she promptly poured her teaspoon and drank it, also wincing at the taste.

“You’re not mad?” Minnie asked him warily as she put the elixir and the measuring cup aside on the bed table.

“Of course not, why would I be mad, Min? It’s a typical move fer you an’ yer lust fer me, of course ya’d go ta Doc Static and ask him ta make an ultimate birth control, I knew deep down ya really wanted this piece of meat of mine without the silicon rubber on it, it was only a matter of time.” He told her gently to show his understanding. “Besides, it’s not gonna help the fact that even if ya weren’t already red down there from being in heat, _I’ll make sure ya stay red down there_.” Mickey told her snarkily with a hint of seduction since he knew it wouldn’t scare her one bit.

“Oooh! Yes, please! I can hardly wait already.” Minnie chortled excitedly, and otherwise completely elated that Mickey was as understanding as he was about all of this.

“As ya wish, my love.” Mickey chuckled at her enthusiasm. Again, he wasn’t surprised by her reaction in the slightest, as he knew she was a sex addict solely for him. “I assume ya wanna start on top of me?” He asked knowingly.

Since he was standing on his knees she wrapped her arms around his torso and clawed into his shoulder blades as she dragged him down to make him hover over her a little.

“No thanks, I’m in no condition for such a position.” She finished, she nearly scoffed at the notion, but remained waiting patiently for him to enter her.

“Bull honkey an’ ya know it, yer just afraid yer gonna break me just like when I sprained my ankle after we broke the kitchen table. Then because of my ankle ya actually tried ta avoid me the whole week or so, even when yer cycle hit again, as if _that_ did ya any good.” Mickey shot back teasingly.

He remembered that fiasco all too well, they both did actually, she had been so scared of making his ankle hurt worse that she had pitifully attempted to sleep in the guest bedroom, and when that didn’t work because she truly couldn’t sleep well without him, she wouldn’t even comply with trying to have sex the gentlest way possible, spooning. That is until her heat cycle struck again and she couldn’t stand it anymore, problem was that she preferred the power that his thrusts could provide, and spooning didn’t quite cut it. Then, when she finally tried being on top, she couldn’t get comfortable with her thrusts no matter what angle she tried it in, it just wasn’t the same pleasure filled sensation without his power, and then he couldn’t help but help her and since he braced himself with his feet so he could thrust faster, he made his ankle take that much more time to heal. She wasn’t happy with him after that, but she couldn’t find a proper punishment since _she_ **_needed_** him to sleep.

“Especially now that we’re actually doing this without condoms fer once.” He added for the sake of it.

“True on both accounts, and yes I remember that, and I still stand by not taking that risk of hurting you. Now are you going to do me silly or what?” She admitted and asked impatiently, she could only wait so long, whether she was in heat or not.

“My gosh! She admitted it!” He quipped in false astonishment as he snaked his hands down her sides and to the underside of her thighs, and out of a miniscule sense of spite he entered her without any other warning, though it backfired a little as he yelped as loudly as she did because of how good it actually felt without a condom. Especially since his cock practically dug into her since he only held up her thighs to get her favorite angle, but as soon as he was in he leaned forward so that they were chest to chest, and the bottom of her thighs were held in place by the top of his, as he wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn’t even think of escaping. Not that she would anyway, she would never have such an intention when it came to him. Luckily the fact that she was in heat made entering her easy anyway, because she was soaking wet and wide open.

Mickey decided to punish her a little for nearly flubbing his conversation with the Chief by not giving her much of a chance to have enough coherent thought to make any counters about his sudden entrance inside her. He got to work right away with his mouth, as he kissed her deeply and left his mouth open a little for her if she wanted it…of course she did, as he felt her tongue scrounge hungrily around the inside of his mouth in a matter of milliseconds, all while they groaned into each other’s mouth as they both savored the new feeling of doing this all bareback.

Eventually, Mickey started moving and Minnie pulled back her tongue just because the sudden thought of not wanting to accidentally bite it or his off hit her, but still kept the kiss going. Minnie’s mind was otherwise pretty blank as each long and delicious thrust sent all sorts of tingles through her because of the feeling of every inch of Mickey’s dick inside her, he wasn’t going all that fast and it was both pleasurable and agonizing to her. Then Mickey pulled away from the kiss and started kissing down her neck and to one of her boobs, one of his hands had reached up to play with the other boob, while he licked and suckled the one his mouth was currently working on. Only gasps, moans, and the wispy and not quite coherent sound of his name was all that escaped her lips. She couldn’t even mutter out the ‘not fair,’ she had wanted to counter him with for entering her so suddenly without much forewarning…not that she minded in the long run as it meant more mind numbing pleasure for her anyway.

All too soon Mickey felt her start to clench down tighter on him, and then Minnie finally voiced her little demand that he go faster. He complied of course, but the buildup in the pit of his stomach was making itself known. He couldn’t stop his grunts of pleasure as they passed through his teeth from the back of his throat as they came with each thrust he made as he pushed though Minnie’s ever tightening grip on his meaty harpoon. Luckily for him, it seemed to turn Minnie on anyway, as she clamped down much tighter than usual, but then she squealed in a suppressed high pitch because she didn’t want him to lose his hearing in the ear, thus he realized that she came. It was amusing that she always tended to cum before he did, supposedly he was supposed to cum before her just because he was a guy, but evidently from the get-go she was just that sensitive and turned on by him and everything he did that she always came easily.

In any case, Mickey carried her through her orgasm as fast as he could through all her clenching him to nearly hold him in place, having to do speedy little thrusts just to keep up since she was holding him that tightly down there. She had ended up squealing into his shoulder the whole time after the suppressed one so he didn’t stop until her squeals died down.

“Ya wanna be on top now?” He asked her as soon as he stopped to let her catch her breath. She shook her head right away.

“Uh-uh, not until you cum too.” Minnie insisted, then leaned up and captured Mickey’s lips in hers. Sighing through her nose of relief and absolute relaxation. She then squeezed her legs around his hips, as a sign that he should continue.

His physical response was to tease her further by rolling his hips and churning her insides like butter. It made her squeal into his mouth and clench down on him again, more so on the clenching since her heat down there was subsiding physically. But as promised, he was going to make sure she stayed red down there, even if she would be red for the reason of him pounding into her as if he were to pound her into oblivion. He pulled away from the kiss and kissed her cheek, neck, and shoulder and stopped there so he could concentrate on speeding up his thrusts enough for the buildup in the pit of his stomach to finally move. When it finally did, no thanks in part to him merely listening to Minnie’s breathless gasps and the naughty wet and sloppy sounds from every time he swiftly thrust into her to his hilt, and making his balls slap against the bottom of her pussy, he promptly warned her as the buildup moved to his entire backside.

“Minnie, here it comes!” He hissed as he gave one last thrust into her while the muscles went ballistic in all the nerve endings and keeping him from moving.

“Yes!” Minnie yelped ecstatically as she squeezed him tighter on all fronts, and she in turn felt his big strong arms cling desperately to her as he tried to bury himself even deeper into her. Then she felt the first spurt of his warm load, it made her feel this primal urge to feel all of it which she was going to anyway, it even made her reach her peak again, especially upon feeling his cock twitch wildly inside of her with each squirt as an aftershock from his muscle spasms in his tuchus. “Stay inside me even after you finish, Mickey.” She whispered insistently even as her eyes rolled in the back of her head from the latest wave of pleasure which made her claw into him. Whether he heard her or not she couldn’t say, but she actually felt him try to dig deeper…either that or he was simply trying to calm the twitches down in his own way by rolling his hips, nearly drilling into her.

Mickey felt her cum again, easily felt her inner walls squeeze him so tightly that they seemed to try and wrangle his wild cock, but to no avail. His baloney pony couldn’t be tamed now that it finally got a taste of what she really felt like: warm, wet, snug, and oh so comfortable he almost couldn’t get enough. Lucky for him, his darling wife never could get enough herself no matter what. He heard her insistent little request alright, he was more than happy to oblige, there was no condom this time so there was no worries. He couldn’t help trying to dig even deeper into her, it honestly felt like his hilt was bigger than it actually was and all of it wanted to be squeezed into her, it actually made him wish he had a knot so he could squeeze that it too, knowing if he did have one, Minnie would absolutely want it in her too. Even if the consequence for having one would mean being stuck inside her and continuously cumming for thirty minutes. Still, he was reeling in bliss just as he was, and then he came down from his high and lay quite limply over top of Minnie, though he continuously kissed her neck and shoulder to show her his thanks in a small way. As silently promised he stayed inside even as Minnie eventually came down from her high.  

“Oh goodness…”Minnie sighed blissfully, as she always did after an especially good round of love making. “More please!” She requested cheerfully.

“You would want more after that ya gosh darn energizer bunny knock off.” Mickey teased tiredly, he was spent, but if he did fall asleep on her now he was more than willing to let her continue having her little way with him. He felt himself shrink a little and knew she felt it too as she secured her legs around his hips to keep him from going anywhere, and she also rolled her hips much like he did earlier, not for him to dig deeper but to tease him back up.

She then rolled them over so she could tease his lower half better. “I assume I still have your permission to have my way with you in the events that you fall asleep now dear?”

“Of course Minnie, ya know I love ya enough ta trust yer judgement. Real sorry if I do fall asleep on ya though…that took a lot out of me this time.” Mickey replied wearily, he could already feel his eyelids getting heavier and it showed.

“Thanks Mickey, and it’s alright, you go ahead and get some rest while I still have my fun with you. After all, you did promise this was going to be an all-day thing, so we have all day to have fun in whatever way we want.” Minnie told him sweetly, giggling in glee at all the different positions they were going to try since they didn’t need condoms anymore.

“Yer gonna want me ta fill ya up every time ain’t ya?” Mickey guessed more than asked.

“Obviously. It felt pretty good to me, was it good for you too?” Minnie countered curiously.

“You have no idea.” Mickey nodded with a smile. He dropped his smile as he thought of one slightly icky thought. “Just promise me that we’ll never bring a black light in here, I don’t even wanna think of how many times we’ll have ta clean the sheets.”

Minnie giggled an awkward giggle as if he told a dark humor joke, and by all means it was. “Oh, Mickey. I really didn’t need that mental image, but I promise all the same because of it.”

“Sorry ‘bout that toots, but thanks anyway.” He replied into a yawn.

“It’s alright, it most certainly isn’t going to stop me from having my fun with you.” She finished seductively as she got to work right away.

It really was an all-day thing, Mickey may have had to recharge by sleeping every now and then and other times he could make it through two of his own orgasms, but all in all, they tried out the feel of their skin on skin in all sorts of positions, Minnie especially loved each and every one of them, and Mickey loved the fact that he felt even closer to her now that they could properly cum together. He would definitely have to shake Doc Static’s hand for that elixir…after washing his own thoroughly and again after gaining enough courage to look him straight in the eye and with a straight face when he brings up the subject.


End file.
